benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-8268727-20170226132936/@comment-8268727-20170430070630
Historia Teorii Ewolucji(cytaty) "could summon up enough general, vague and conjectural reasons to account for this fact, and if these were not taken seriously, he could come up with a different, but equally general, vague and conjectural set of reasons." *Gertrude Himmelfarb, Darwin and Darwinian Revolution (1968), p. 319. "Ultimately the Darwinian theory of evolution is no more nor less than the great cosmogenic myth of the twentieth century . . the origin of life and of new beings on earth is still largely as enigmatic as when Darwin set sail on the Beagle." '' *Michael Denton, Evolution: A Theory in Crisis (1986), p. 358.'' "It has been estimated that no fewer than 800 phrases in the subjunctive mood (such as `Let us assume,' or `We may well suppose,' etc) are to be found between the covers of Darwin's '' Origin of Species'' alone."'' L. Merson Davies, The Bible and Modern Science (1953), p. 7 scientist.'' "I can envision observations and experiments that would disprove any evolutionary theory I know." *Stephen Jay Gould, "Evolution as Fact and Theory" Discover 2(5):34-37 (1981). "Was the eye contrived without skill in optics, and the ear without knowledge of sounds?" Sir Isaac Newton, Optics, (1952 ed.), pp. 389-370 Newton was the father of modern science and the pioneer in optics]. "The theory of the transmutation of species is a scientific mistake, untrue in its facts, unscientific in its method, and mischievous in its tendency." J.L.R. Agassiz, in Methods of Study in Natural History [Agassiz was a Harvard professor and the pioneer in the study of glacial geology. "Overwhelmingly strong proofs of intelligent and benevolent design lie around us . . The atheistic idea is so nonsensical that I cannot put it into words." Lord Kelvin, '' Victorian Institutes, No. 124, p. 267 was the pioneer in the study of thermodynamics. "We reckon as many species as issued in pairs from the hand of the Creator." Linnaeus, quoted in *Henry F. Osborn, From the Greeks to Darwin, (1929) p. 187.'' "In crossing a heath, suppose I pitched my foot against a stone, and were asked how the stone came to be there.. could answer it had lain there for ever . . But suppose I had found a watch upon the ground. . I should hardly think of same answer because when we come to inspect the watch, we perceive . . that its several parts are framed to point out the hour of the day.. The inference, we think, is inevitable, that the watch must have had a maker; that there must have existed, at some time, and at some place or other, an artificer . . who formed it for the purpose.. and designed its use." William Paley, Natural Theology (1802). Paley's book was very popular and reprinted almost annually for 60 years, but then that great wave of evolutionary atheism began to roll in, and Paley and the "Master Designer" he spoke of, became objects of ridicule to 19th and 20th century evolutionists. You will frequently come across references to Paley's name in literature on the creation-evolution controversy. *Hoyle and *Wlckramasinghe, experts in problems associated with evolutionary claims, make this comment: "The speculations of The Origin of Species turned out to be wrong, as we have seen in this chapter. It is ironic that the scientific facts throw Darwin out, but leave William Paley, a figure of fun to the scientific world for more than a century, still in the tournament with a chance of being the ultimate winner." *Fred Hoyle and *Chandra Wickramasinghe, Evolution from Space (1981), P. 96. "In this founding document of modern geology, Lyell had argued: (1) ''that the geologic past can best be understood in terms of natural processes we can actually observe today, such as rivers depositing layers of silt, wind and water eroding landscapes, glaciers advancing or retreating (actualism); '' (2) ''that change is slow and steady (gradualism), rather than quick and sudden; (3) that natural laws are constant and eternal, operating at about the same intensity in the past as they do today." '' *R. Milner, Encyclopedia of Evolution (1990), p. 287. RIPOSTA DO TEJ ODPOWIEDZI: "Charles Lyell was a lawyer by profession, and his book is one of the most brilliant briefs ever published by an advocate. . Lyell relied upon true bits of cunning to establish his uniformitarian views as the only true geology. First, he set up a straw man to demolish . . In fact, the catastrophists who believed there had been a Flood, or something equivalent to it were much more empirically minded open to the facts than Lyell. "The geological record, he argued, is extremely imperfect and we must interpolate into it what we can reasonably infer but cannot see." *Stephen Gould, "Catastrophes and Steady-State Earth, "in Natural History, February 1975, pp. 18-17.